Totto Land
| region = New World | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | type = }} Totto Land is an archipelago in the New World. It constitutes the main territory of one of the Yonko, Big Mom, and her crew, the Big Mom Pirates, which extends around Whole Cake Island. It is navigable with a New World Log Pose. According to Pekoms, it is considered one large, powerful nation, and Big Mom, as its queen, wants it to become a utopia, which unifies all races of the world. Once a pirate crew enters Totto Land, there is no other escape. Anyone who wishes to leave the territory, the outcome will be death by Big Mom. The only pirate crews who successfully escaped this territory alive are the Roger Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates. Totto Land is the setting for the Whole Cake Island Arc and is the fourth location the Straw Hat Pirates visit in the New World. Overview Layout Totto Land is a massive archipelago with Whole Cake Island, Big Mom's base of operation, in its center, and 34 subsidiary islands, arranged roughly in concentric circles. Each subsidiary island is ruled by a member of the Charlotte Family as its minister. It seems that all islands are themed after food. Some of the islands have rivers made of juice flowing into the ocean to form sections called "Mizuame", which maintain the juices' colors and freeze at night; it takes only the warmth of the day to make them fluid again. Islands *'Whole Cake Island' — The central and main island, themed after cake. It is the base of operations of the Big Mom Pirates. *'Cacao Island '— One of the outermost southwestern islands, themed after chocolate. It is the first island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. Cacao was originally governed by the former Minister of Chocolate Lola before she ran away. *'Jam Island' — An island themed after jam. It is located west to Whole Cake Island. According to Pedro, it has rivers of juice running through it that pour into the sea. It is the second island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. *'Nuts Island' — An island themed after nuts. It is located west to Whole Cake Island. It is the third island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. Nuts Island is governed by Minister of Nuts Amande. *'Cheese Island '— An island themed after cheese. It is located west to Whole Cake Island. It is the fourth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. Cheese Island is governed by Minister of Cheese Mont-d'Or. *'Biscuits Island' — An island themed after biscuits. It is located northwestern to Whole Cake Island. It is the fifth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. Biscuits Island is governed by Minister of Biscuits Cracker. *'Candy Island' — One of the innermost islands, themed after candy. It is located southwestern to Whole Cake Island. It is the sixth island of the Charlotte Family siblings' secret route to Whole Cake Island. Candy Island is governed by Minister of Candy Perospero. *'Milk Island' — An island themed after Milk. *'Flavor Island' *'Liqueur Island' — An island themed after liqueur. It is located in the southwestern to Whole Cake Island. *'Komugi Island' — Komugi Island is governed by Minister of Flour Katakuri. *'Poripori Island' — Poripori Island is governed by Minister of Beans Daifuku. *'Yakigashi Island' — Yakigashi Island is governed by Minister of Browned Food Oven. *'Funwari Island' — It is located southwestern to Whole Cake Island. Funwari Island is governed by Minister of Puff Chiffon. *'Jelly Island' — It is located south to Whole Cake Island. *'Milence Island' — It is located south to Whole Cake Island. *'Rokumitsu Island' — It is located south to Whole Cake Island. *'Ice Island' — It is located southeastern to Whole Cake Island. *'Fruits Island' — It is located east to Whole Cake Island. Fruits Island is governed by Minister of Fruits Compote. *'Cutlery Island' — An island themed after Cutlery. *An unnamed island themed after potatoes. Gallery Tartes These outposts called are located at or near the coasts of Totto Land's islands. They are battleships in the shape of confectionery tarts, hence their names, and they compose the majority of Big Mom's fleet. Any unauthorized ships sighted by them are immediately shot down. Territorial sea slugs are scattered across the immediate sea, and send out warning signals to Den Den Mushi to warn visitors and alert whatever Tarteship is within reach. When called upon, Tartes can leave their designated posts and join battles at the behest of the Big Mom Pirates. Several of them were destroyed by Daifuku's genie when it attempted to kill Carrot. Inhabitants Totto Land is most notable for being home to members of almost every race and tribe in the world, as Big Mom claims to desire a utopia where all races and species can live in harmony. The known races that inhabit Totto Land are humans, fishmen, merfolk, minks, snakenecks, longarms, longlegs, dwarves, three-eyes, along with several hybrids of different races. Strangely, living objects (such as furniture, ships, food, etc.) as well as talking animals that are not clearly minks or Zoan fruit users also live in Totto Land. These living objects and talking animals are referred to as "homies", and were essentially brought to life and given human-like traits by Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi. Big Mom also has a liking for collecting rare and unique animals for her own amusement. All the citizens of Totto Land must donate one month of their lifespan every six months as a fee for Big Mom's protection or else they must leave. Despite the diversity of the races within the archipelago, there are no giants living there. This is because every giant in the world despises Big Mom after she wreaked havoc on Elbaf due to her eating disorder, and after a failed attempt to reconcile with them, which only further deepened their animosity for her, she effectively gave up on trying to bring them over to her side, instead deciding to use scientists like Caesar Clown to create her own giants. Administration As its queen, Big Mom has supreme authority within Totto Land. However, much of the daily governance and administration of Totto Land's various islands is managed by those of her children who hold ministerial positions. Each of Totto Land's 34 islands (not including Whole Cake Island) is governed by a member of the Charlotte Family as its minister; known Ministers include: * — The minister responsible for governing Candy Island. This position is held by the eldest son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Perospero. * — The minister responsible for governing an unknown island. This position is held by the 16th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Moscato. * — The minister responsible for governing Cacao Island. This position was formerly held by the 23rd daughter of the Charlotte Family, Lola, until her departure from the archipelago. It was then offered to the 35th daughter, Charlotte Pudding, but she declined due to her belief that Lola would someday return home. * — The minister responsible for governing Biscuits Island. This position is held by the 10th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Cracker. * — The minister responsible for governing Nuts Island. This position is held by the 3rd daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Amande. * — The minister responsible for governing Cheese Island. This position is held by the 19th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Mont-d'Or. * — The minister responsible for governing an unknown island. This position is held by the 18th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Galette. * — The minister responsible for governing an unknown island. This position is held by the 5th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Opera. * — The minister responsible for governing an unknown island. This position is held by the 14th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Smoothie. * — The minister responsible for governing Fruits Island. This position is held by the eldest daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Compote. * — The minister responsible for governing Poripori Island. This position is held by the 3rd son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Daifuku. * — The minister responsible for governing Yakigashi Island. This position is held by the 4th son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Oven. * — The minister responsible for governing Funwari Island. This position is held by the 22nd daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Chiffon. * — The minister responsible for governing Komugi Island. This position is held by the 2nd son of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Katakuri. It has been shown that Totto Land's administration is highly bureaucratic. When the Sanji Retrieval Team first make landfall on Cacao Island, Pekoms explained the complex manner in which jurisdiction worked among the islands - namely, that when buildings and other structures are constructed using different types of food, the Minister in charge of that food will have jurisdiction over its use and distribution, even if the structure is being built on a different island. Furthermore, islands have been shown to employ their own police force, to prevent such crimes as "snackalism" of private property (i.e. eating parts of buildings illegally). Because of the potential trouble should a Vivre Card of Charlotte Linlin fall into the hands of the enemy, which would render the Homies completely powerless against the wielder, even her children are forbidden from carrying one around. When Lola escaped from a political marriage to Elbaf prince Loki, which prevented Linlin from reconciling with the giants, Linlin branded Lola as a criminal of Totto Land. Lola is to be killed should she ever return to the archipelago. Chess Soldiers The are Totto Land's basic military force, and they serve as soldiers in Big Mom's pirate crew. They consist of white chess piece-themed Homie soldiers, wearing checkered tunics, grey pants, and white gloves and boots. The four lower-ranking chess pieces have card suit-themed shields depending on the chess piece: *The have an orange tunic and a pink Heart shaped shield. *The have a red tunic and a yellow Diamond shaped shield. *The have a green tunic and a blue Spade shaped shield. *The have a lilac tunic and a green Club shaped shield. *The have a blue tunic, yellow cape, and a pink tie. *The have a yellow tunic and a blue cape. The Pawns are used as scouts in the archipelago's tarteships. The four lower ranks seem to share the same position in Totto Land and the Big Mom Pirates as infantry. The Queen rank have higher authority and were seen being in charge of other soldiers on guard duty. The King rank serve directly under Big Mom herself, and report to her about new arrivals to her territory. The King rank was also entrusted with the protection and delivery of Mother Carmel's photo into the Party hall. They appear to be quite powerful, as both Brook and Charlotte Mont-d'Or commented on their strength, with the latter being impressed that Monkey D. Luffy was able to beat most of the army, even though he was at his physical limit (and with Nami wielding a Vivre Card of Big Mom hampering their performances). Despite their strength, they are susceptible to the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi, which can render them inanimate. Most of them were destroyed by Luffy and Nami, and even more of them were defeated when Nami used Zeus against Big Mom while the Straw Hats and their allies were fleeing through the Seducing Woods. As a result, the Big Mom Pirates have been relying more and more on their naturally living soldiers stationed on other islands. Biscuit Soldiers The are one of Whole Cake Island's military forces. As such, they patrol all around the island. They are created by the Minister of Biscuits' Devil Fruit ability, and are turned into sentient homies by Big Mom's powers. They are very tall, being at least three times taller than Monkey D. Luffy, a normal-sized person. They are also very tough, although they can be shattered with sufficient force, and water softens them enough to be eaten. They are also hollow, allowing people to hide inside them. When patrolling, they wear a biscuit armor, and a biscuit helmet topped by a little spike, similar to a Roman helmet. They also wield a huge biscuit replica of the Meito Pretzel. During the night, they are stored within Whole Cake Chateau. It is unknown what became of them after Cracker lost consciousness when he was defeated by Luffy. Trivia *The kanji used for the name, 万国, means "all countries/nations". *The islands of the archipelago share the Charlotte Family food theme. **While not part of the archipelago, Fishman Island is also protected by the Big Mom Pirates, and fish are mostly considered a type of food. *Being a major part of the Big Mom Pirates territory in the New World, the islands also share the crew's fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. **Some of the homies can be a reference to ''Beauty and the Beast'', where Beast's staff is cursed into talking moving household objects. *Despite being a nation where all races can live without descrimination, Charlotte Pudding was constantly mocked and shunned by everyone around her for being a member of the Three-Eye Tribe, turning her into a psychopath. References Site Navigation ru:Тотлэнд it:Totlandia fr:Archipel Totto Land es:Totto Land Category:New World Islands